1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer graphics processing and selective visual display systems, and, more particularly, to touch panels.
2. Background
With a rapid development in electronic communication techniques, various electronic devices have been widely distributed in recent years. To cope with user demand, the electronic device has gradually become increasingly small, light, thin, and simple, and functions thereof have become more diversified.
Examples of the electronic device can include a mobile phone such as a smart phone, a mobile pad, a media player, a tablet computer, a handheld computers, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), etc.
A peripheral device attached or added to the electronic device has also been under development in accordance with the rapid development of the electronic communication techniques. Examples of the peripheral device include an auxiliary memory card, an ear microphone installed to the electronic device to communicate with a peer user, a Bluetooth headset mounted on the electronic device to perform near field communication by the use of a Bluetooth module, and an input pen for facilitating a manipulation of a touch screen in which an input and an output are simultaneously performed.
A so-called smart phone is one such representative portable electronic device. The smart phone generally incorporates a touch screen in which an input and an output are simultaneously performed on a large screen, and is highly convenient to use.
A touch panel used in the touch screen may be implemented as a resistive-type touch panel, a capacitive-type touch panel, an ultrasonic wave-type touch panel, an optical (infrared) sensor-type touch panel, a touch panel using an electromagnetic resonance, etc.
An electronic device having the aforementioned various types of touch screen can have a specific-length input pen having a tip, of which an end portion is sharp, and attachable/detachable to the electronic device to increase convenience and variety of touch.